Don't Touch My Brothers
by LokiLipsSewnShut
Summary: The Holmes brothers are at a park being 'normal' children, until Sherlock decides to butt in on some bullies. AU and kid!lock
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hello my lovelies, I've got another chapter of this story in mind, if you want. But you have to tell me. I need reviews to make sure I'm going in the right place. *hint hint*

* * *

Don't touch my brothers.

"Sherlock, mummy told you to stay in the park, not go into the trees", a young, irritated Mycroft Holmes shouted over at an even younger Sherlock Holmes. Who just happened to be right on the edge of a patch if trees, collecting bugs for one of his 'experiments'.

"Actually, mummy said for me to stay within eye sight of you, not to stay in the park", a quit angry looking Sherlock replies from the other side of the park that was full of other children playing on the swings and climbing frame. Sherlock had just been about to catch a bug that he had been searching for for quite a while now. Looks like he still has to search for it again.

"Please Sherlok, can you just, for once do what a normal boy of your age would do, and go play on the swings or something", Mycroft pleaded at Sherlock, who just rolled his eyes, but made his way over to the park anyway. He sat on one of the many swings, and picked up a book from god knows where and started reading.

Sherlock read for quite some time. No one bothering him, not even Mycroft, who had also picked up his book and was sat on a bench nearby reading too. Until Sherlock heard some raised voices on the other side of the climbing frame, Sherlock, being Sherlock, was naturally curious and decided to make his way over, towards the comotion. He knew that it was neither some parents having an angry discussion or even adults before he even got to the climbing frame. It was just some older boys being bullies. By the time Sherlock had reached the right side of the climbing frame, the bullies had managed to push a younger boy, about Sherlock's age - maybe older - with dirty blonde hair, to the ground. Sherlock wouldn't have normally done anything, but he even surprised himself as well as the bullies when he called out.

"Hey, stop it. Or at least pick on someone your own size", Sherlock said, with his head raised, looking directly at the older boys. The boys just stopped pestering the other boy and turned to look at Sherlock, who had gone even paler than what he normally is. That was when he realised he should have told Mycroft where he went, who was probably looking for him now. The bullies turned to Sherlock with mixed anger and confusion at being interrupted, one raised his fist, as if to punch the younger Holmes boy, but before sphe could even think about letting it fall, another fist came from nowhere and punched the bully square in the jaw.

"If any one off you even think about touching any of my brothers again", a very very angry brother, also known as Mycroft Holmes, said unbelievably calmly - making it sound even scarier, even coming from a young boy - as he helped the blond haired boy up off the growing. The bullies just looked at each other and ran away, very quickly, looking behind their shoulders very now and then, checking to make sure the weren't being chased.

* * *

AN2- Yes Mycroft did prettynmuch say he's got two brothers, but to stop confusion. Sherlock is Mycroft's only brother.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope everyone is enjoying this story, but i would help if i got reviews to help me.

* * *

"Thanks", the young boy said to Mycroft, as Sherlock helped to brush him off, the boy still looked surprised and curios as to why two boys had just helped him by getting rid of some bullies, he was just a little bit too shy to ask. Sherlock noticed this, as did Mycroft, who was first to answer he unasked question.

"My brother doesn't normally take an interest in what bullies do, unless it involves himself, so when I noticed hime over here standing up for you, I, lets just say I couldn't let anything happen to either of you," the young boy said as he picked up his book from the ground. "My names Mycrost Holmes by the way", Mycroft said, almost as an afterthought.

"John Watson", the sandy haired boy said to Mycroft, still slightly in awe at the older Holmes, who has just stopped brushing the grass off his book.

"Well, I am away to go and read my book now that there no imminent danger. Sherlock just tell me when you want to go home", Mycroft called over his shoulder as he went back to his seat on the bench beside the swings. Sherlock didn't even bother replying to his brother, he just turned to John, with wide - almost all-seeing - eyes.

"I'm Sherlock, incase you did't catch that, do you want to help me find some bugs?" the young boy asked the other, walking away, back to the trees again, but this time, with a shadow.

* * *

AN2: I think this story is coming to an end, just one more chapter left I think.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I thought I'd be generous. For my lovely readers, I have have decided to give you the final chapter tonight!

* * *

For the rest of the day Sherlock and John were almost inseparable, most never understood why, all they seen was Sherlock telling john what to do, but John didn't mind. Honest.

Throughout the whole summer the two boys would 'play' together, eat dinner at each others houses and have a sleep over or two.

Mycroft knew - even at a young age - that those two boys would be together forever - yes, he knows, cliché.

•••vVv•••

"Come on John!", Sherlock called behind him, the two of them were chasing yet another criminal though the streets of London. Just like the many years ago in that park, Sherlock was leading, but John still didn't mind. Just like Mycroft had known all those years ago, they hard been together since Sherlock and Mycroft intervened to help a little boy with bully issues.

* * *

AN: Well, there you go. Finished. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please give me some feedback to let me know what you thought. Until next time.


End file.
